This invention relates to derivatives of aminosulfonic acids and the utilization of the same in the synthesis of pseudopeptides characterized by the presence of at least a sulfonamide type bond, and having a potential pharmacological activity. This invention relates also to a process for the synthesis of said derivatives of aminosulfonic acids as well as their utilization in the synthesis of said pseudopeptides.